Powers of the Shadow
by xXDragon-BijuuXx
Summary: Being negleted naruto trains himself to catch up with his family. However when a spar goes wrong he is left beaten and without an eye. Read as he makes a contract with three gods. For his eye back he must do somthing for them I do not own Naruto
1. The contract

Powers of the Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto Masashi Mishimoto does.

Chapter 1: The Contract

"Yes! Finally, I can do it! Did'ya see daddy, momma" and overly excited 7 year old said.

Said seven year old has long red wavey hair reaching her mid back. She was wearing an orange t-shirt and black shorts with blue shinobi sandels. She was 4'2 and had blue eye's. her name is Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki.

"Well ofcourse honey, we woundln't miss it for the world" said another red head.

She has red hair reaching her lower back and had violet eye's. She is wearing a green home dress under a lightly tan cooking blouse. She is 5'9. Clearly she is the 7 year olds mother. She is Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki

"Exactly what I was thinking dear" Said a blonde.

He had blonde hair reaching his shoulders with two bangs one on each side of his face. He is wearing blue shinobi pants with matching shinobi sandels and a matching turtle neck with a green flak jacket over being covered by a white cloak with red flames licking the bottom. On his back read the words "yondaime hokage". He has blue eye's. His name is Minato Namikaze the girls father and the older womens husband.

They smiled as they watch their daughter run up and down the side of a tree. To any one who happened to walk by it would be the perfect image of family as mother and father laugh alongside their little angel on a sunny day.

All except one.

Twenty or so feet away from the family is another seven year old boy.

This boy had red hair similar to the females of the family but it was darker taking the tone of crimson (hairstly like ichigo's when he fight aizen) . Cold Electric-ice eye's stared at the family with an impassive gaze. He is wearing a royal purple shirt with a white fire design on it with black shorts and black shinobi sandels.

His name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

His face twisted into a sneer as he watch his 'family' interacted with each other once again forgetting his being. Soon it turned back into an impassive expresion.

'It is to be suspected, once again they forgot about me…if they ever remember me that is' He thought. This has been going on for as long as he can remember. His father and mother had been ignoring him for his twin sister ,Natsumi. Putting all their effort into taking care of her to training her into the shinobi arts. But he knew why too. It's because his sister is the jinchiriki of the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune. As far as he knew, he is the only one of his generation who knew along with a select few.

Only him, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and the third hokage Hiruzen, Kushina, and Minato knew what Natsumi really is.

Seven years ago when He and Natsumi were born the Kyuubi attacked the village, killing thousands of both shinobi and civillians. In order to save his village Minato decided to seal the bijuu into something…or rather someone. He took an infant Natsumi and peformed the 'SHIKII FUIN' ritual. But something eles happened along the way.

More specificly when they were born.

The shinnigami, for his amusement, sent the soul of Kyuubi and sealed it into young Naruto.

But suprisingly Minato survived explaining to those select few that the shinnigami will take his soul soul when he has had his last breath.

He had only found out by reading the report scroll he found on Minato's desk.

At the age of four he was incrediably smart for his age and started to see the signs. His parents spending more time with Natsumi. Started her training a full year before the supposed time of five years of age.

So ever since his fith birthday he has been secretly training with Kyuubi.  
He had no problem with it and Kyuubi had no problem with him. It was suprisingly easy meeting the Kyuubi.

xXFlashbackXx

He had been meditating when he appeared in his mindscape. Having read about it from the pshycological section from the library he knew where he was. His mindscape was a plain field with oak trees surrounding it. He looked up to see the full moon with a starry filled sky behind it with a few stray clouds floating aimlessly through the sky.

It…was peacefull.

He looked behind him to see the entrance of a cage with darkness creeping out of it.

Slowly his crimson eybrow rose in curiousity.

Then in the cage two giagantic eye's snapped open, blood red eye's with a black slit through them stared at cold blue ones.

"**So your my jailor, huh?**" It's voice boomed through out the field.  
His eye's widen slightly in suprize.

"Jailor? So your sealed inside of me?"

"**Yes, you could say that, although im not sure what that blasted shinnigami did.**"

Naruto continue to stare infront of him at those bloody red eye's. then he saw nine shadows behind the cage that looked like tails. Needless to say he put two and two together and was suprised.

"K-kyuubi-sama!"

Kyuubi was suprised. No one had call him that no matter how many times he told those pesky weak humans to. He smirked. Finally someone who respected his strenght.

"**Got that right!**"

"B-but how?! Your supposed to be sealed into my sister!"

"**I do not know myself, however I do know that my chakara is sealed in that weak fleashbag while my soul is in you."** He said earning a questioning look.

"**The shinnigami did something with the sealing for kami know's what and put my soul into you and my power into your sister. Pretty much i am the yang part and my yin part is sealed into your sister**" Kyuubi concluded.

Kyuubi looked back at his jailor to see him thinking about what it said.

"I…think I got it now, but wont that mean that my sister wont be able to use your chakara because it dosent have anything to keep it in check?"

"**Your smarter than you look…almost too smart**"

Naruto just scratch the back of his head with a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

**"Yes it does mean that however she would still be able to use only 1 tail worth of my power"**

This earned a nod from the red haired youth as he just sat down and stared at the beatiful sky in his mind scape.

"**Tell me something?**" Asked Kyuubi after he got done thinking.

"Yes"

"**Why do you not fear me?**" It has been bugging him since it met the red head.

"I see no reason to fear you" Naruto answered. He didn't know why but he just wasn't afraid of Kyuubi.

"**What do you mean by that! I am the all mighty Kyuubi, you have every right to be afraid!**"

"It's just as I said, I just don't"

'Hmm' thought Kyuubi.

"**Fine, whatever…**"grumbled Kyuubi.

A few minutes passed by in complete silence

"I should get going…" Naruto said standing up."how do I get out of here?"

Kyuubi just growled as he stood to his full height.

**"Roooooaaaaarrrrrr!"**

Naruto blue eye's shot open as he quickly scanned the room stopping to look out his window and saw it was night time.

'Huh must have been out of it for quite sometime'

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! Come down here this instant!" Yelled a fememine voice.

'Great'

End flashback

A voice brought him from his thoughts.

"Daddy can I spare with nii-san"

"Great idea Natsume, NARUTO! Come over here!"

'Great, just great' he thought.

Natsume always uses the spar excuse just to rub everything in his face then uses Kyuubi's power to beat him.

'Time to change that' he thought. He has been waiting for awhile to put his sister in her place. He has doubled his training since last time just for today.

He walked over to the Namikaze family quietly and stared at his father with no emotion on his face and in his eye's.

"Yes father" even his voice sounded dead.

But it seemed his father didn't care as he told him to get ready to spar against his sister.

"At ounce" he said as he started towards the middle of the feild and stared straight ahead of him. He heard his father and mother wish her luck which responded in her telling them she dosen't need any to beat him.  
He scoffed. Her arrogance is going to get her killed or worse. But whatever, it's time for their "spar" to begin.

"Ready to lose once again dobe" she taunted.

He just sliped into a stance Kyuubi taught him.

Their father walked over and placed his hand up and the air.

"Rules are the same, Get ready…HAJIMA"

He jumped back to his spot next to his wife and watched the fight begin.  
Natsume ever the arrogant little girl ran straight ahead with gennin like speeds towards her brother. Meanwhile Naruto was just standing there still in the same spot easily tracking her. She went in for a right hook when she felt her footing change as her brother grabbed her fist and pulled her towards him. He then side step as he left a foot behind to trip her. She caught herself before she face planted into the ground and spun on her hands hoping to kick his feet from right under him. However her brother just back flipped away and stood still, ready for her to come at him again.

She kicked herself up and charged him again, not taking into account her brother was getting ready to charge her to. Right when he was in her stricking distance she tried to kick him with her left foot. Naruto however saw this coming and dodged it by leaning to his right and charged foward thrusting his right arm foward for a punch. Natsume was to late to block as she was lifted from the ground and fell backwards.

"You are to predictable, Natsume" exclaime naruto.

"Grrrr, shut up teme!"

She started to concentrate as she began to call upon kyuubi's power.

'Oh no if she does that then no doubt she will win again' he thought as he ran towards her. However he was stoped when Natsume let out a roar and charged at him at chunnin speeds.

'Shit, i'm to late.' He thought. Then he was hit in the gut causing him to cough out blood. Then he was kicked in the ribs which sent him flying to the side.

"Guhh" he coughed up more blood this time as he tried to stand up. He raised he left arm to block an incoming puch but he didn't see a claw like hand coming down on his hand. Only by instinct and reflexes was he able to pull his head back a little bit but not without a cost.

His left eye was scratched by the hand cover in demonic chakara.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed in pain as he managed to land a powerful right hook under Natsume jaw sending her flying back landing on the soft ground knocked out.

He managed to see out of his right eye his parents running towards his sister screaming her name.

'They still don't care about me, huh'

That was it for him as he succumb to darkness. The pain throbbing from his left eye and the internal bleeding to much for his body.

Three days later

Naruto opened his right eye to see darkness all around him. He sat up to get a better veiw of his surrounding just to see more darkness all around.

'Am I in my mindscape?' He asked himself

He stood up and started walking taking into account how he feels no pain from his ribs except for the throbbing in his left eye. He held up his right hand toward the eye as he clenched his teeth.

'She has gone to far this time, not only has she put me in almost criticle condition but has possibly crippled my left eye with that damn demonic chakara!' He ranted in his head. But he stoped as soon as he heard a voice.

"Calm down child"

It voice laced with power and authority. Needless to say he had to turn around. When he turned around to see who had spoke to him he was met by the sight of a male figure dressed in purple armor, his face shadowed by his helmat but his srticking yellow eye's stood out.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The figure shrugged not caring if he knew his name or not.

"My name is Susanno"

"W-what? N-no way"

"Way"

"What is the god of storm doing in the presence of a mere human like myself"

"Why I simply want to make a contract"

"A contract? Why?" He would admit he was extremely suprised and excited at making a contract with the god of storm, but he hust had to ask. Besides, dosen't he already have a contract with the uchiha through their eye's. yes he knew of the mangekou sharingan, having read about the rivalary between the shodaime hokage and Madara Uchiha.

"Becuase, I need a warrior…"

"For what?"

"For too long this world has been corrupted, twisted, and tainted with nothing but evil… and i believe it's time to fix However for that to happen I will need and individual who is very intelligent, realistic, and has the potential to become very powerfull… so I have choose you"

Naruto just closed his eye's to think of what he had just been told.

"What do I get out of this?"

"Your eye plus…some new features"

"Like what?"

"The powers of the mangeko sharingan"

Naruto just stood there, mouth agape, shocked beyound words. He then bowed to the god of storm and yelled "I do not deserve such power".

"Nonsense, you are everything kami-sama wanted in a human. Potential, respectfull, and many other reasons. Except for one thing."

"Like w-what?" Naruto asked, still shocked.

"Your hatred for the Namikaze family"

Naruto just looked down.

"But there is a way to rid of such hatred"

"Like what?"

Susanno snapped his finger and they were in a different part of his mind. It was all white and bright it could drive some one insane.

"By facing your hatred"

Another Naruto appeared but it seemed different.  
Everything was the same…except for his eye…his right eye was black whith the pupil being blood red. His entire being radiated hatred,anger, and any negativ emotion he had ever felt for his family. One emotion stood above all else…betrayel.

Susanno faded from exsintince, but Naruto didn't care. His right eye staring into the the right eye of himself.

Sunddenly the negative Naruto started walking towards him (Im going to call him N2 from now on).

"You feel it to"N2 said.

"Feel what"

"The betrayel...they were family, but now were outcast"

Naruto looked down. Then he looked up and started walking towards N2 also.

"That is true, however no matter how much it pains me I know that there is some one out, who has a worse life than mine, wishing that they were in my shoes instead of the one they probably don't have"

N2 stoped and stared at Naruto who kept walking towards him, confused.

"Yea, their my family and they are supposed to love me and my sister uncoditionally. However beggers can't be choosers. but we won't have to worry about the Namikaze family anymore"

"Why?"

Because they are no longer our family"

N2 eye shot up in suprise.

"They are and forever will be the Namikaze family, but, both you and I will be the Uzumaki. We will never leave family behind. Because that is what it means to be an Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted that last part out, now infront of N2.

Then Naruto did something that suprised N2…he hugged him. "Me and you will never be alone…because we have eachother"

N2 eye turned from black and to white and ice-blue. Then N2 lifted his arms and gave Naruto a hug to.

"Thank you" he said until he faded into nothing.

Naruto just stood there, confused. He felt complete.

"That is because you are" Susanno said.

Naruto turned and bowed to him.

"Rise, my new warrior"

Naruto stood up straight and stared at Susanno. Susanno took his left and and extended it until his index finger touched his left eye. Then a purple light glowed from underneath Naruto's closed eyelid. Then Susanno took his hand back and took a step back.

"I have gave you the eye my two sisters and me along with the powers that come along with it. I have also implanted how to activate said techniques though you will have to practice it first, and lastly I haved healed the wounds the Kyuubi jinchuriki caused on your body, now all you have to do is wake up" And with a snap of his fingers he was gone and Naruto's eye's shot up.

He looked around and saw he was in hospital room hooked up to multiple machines.

'How did I get here and was everything just a dream?' He asked himself.

'**To answer both your question a human fleabag by the name of Shizune took you here and no, that was all real, take a look in the mirror and look at your left eye'** A booming voice said.

'Kyuubi-sama! I was wondering when you will show up?'

**'I coundn't because that god blocked me out but I was able to see and hear everything, now leave me alone! I NEED MY NAP!**' Kyuubi roared. And them the connection was shut off.

'Geez, didn't need to yell'

He unplugged the machines and walked over to his clothes that were folded in a chair.

'Didn't even bring new clothes' he chuckeled to himself.

He put the, on and went to the bath to lookat his left eye.

"Holy shit"

Chapter 1 end

Hey guys this is my first chapter so go easy will you please, thanks and if you didn't like please go find another story or if you want to send flames I do not and will not care about it unless it is helpful. Also check out the writer

The Howling Behemoth

This writer is cool and if you have any question pm me them and i will answer.

until then have a good life.


	2. The start of something anew

Chapter 2

He put them on and went to the bath to look at his left eye.

"Holy shit"

His left eye looked amazing. Looking at it he couldn't help but get hypnotized by it.

It was a bright royal purple with its design a brilliant bright white.(A/N:link to what the eye looks like is below). He was taken from his thoughts when he noticed a scar going over his eye, starting from just above his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek.

'I guess even gods can't heal demonic scars' He thought as he traced it with his fingers. His thoughts were interuptted when he heard the door open, so he quickly moved his hair so he had a bang covering his left eye and shut it and walked out the bathroom to see who it was.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

This got the nurse to squel in fright and jump up. The nurse quickly turned towards the bathroom and saw Naruto there with an impassive face and gaze. She blushed in embarrasement before she questioned why he wasn't in bed resting which he simply returned with a "I'm fine".

He asked if she needed something again.

"No, I'm just checking on you"

"Well I am fine now so could you please fill out the paperwork to have me discharge" He said as politely as he could.

"Sure but after I check on your condition first" She said.

"Fine" He walked towards the bed and sat on it, waiting for the nurse to do whatever she needs to do. The nurse soon walked up to him and put a hand up to his rib cage and it started to glow a nice shade of green.

Feeling the warmth at his rib cage he stared at her hand, confused.

"What is this"

"Hmm?" She asked.

"What are you doing with that hand, what type of jutsu is that?" He clarified.

"Ohh this? It's called medical-ninjustu" she said suprised he took an interest in it.

'That can be extremly useful' he thought to himself.

"It seems to be…useful" he said.

"Well yeah, without it many shinobi could have and would have died if it wasn't for this" She said

She heard him grunt in response and took her hand away from his rib cage and towards his chest.

"Who taught you this?" He questioned.

"Tsunade-sama did"

"You mean one of the legendary sannin?"

"Yes"

After she answered the question she removed her hand from him and moved towards his eye. Seeing this he lifted a hand and stoped her hand.

"I'm fine"

"Nonsense, that eye was scratched by demonic chakara." She moved his hand and moved the bang of hair out of the way to see a closed eye and a scar going over it.

'W-what?! But it was a complete mess yesterday, even last night it looked horrible' She thought.

"W-well everything seems fine so let me go fill out the paper work" She said.

'And speak to Tsunade-sama about this' She thought.

She got up and started for the door. When she was about to open it she heard the boy call her.

"Wait, Nurse-san, I was wondering if-if I can l-learn medical ninjustu" He stuttered, afraid she might reject him.

"Hmm, I'll have to ask Tsunade-sama first, but I don't see why not" She replied.

"Thank you, umm"

"Shizune, you may call me Shizune"

"Thank you Shizune-san, my Name is…Naruto" He said.

"Your welcome Naruto"

She turned and exited the room with a thought.

'Why didn't he use his surname?'

Naruto stood up and went back to the bathroom to look at his left eye again when he sunddenly got a massive headache and a rush of memories that were not his came surging through his head. He went down to on knee and learned that the memorries were actually tutorials of how to use the techniques assosciated with his new eye. There were five in total but he could only learn one at a time and couldn't start the others until he has mastered one at a time.

'Amazing, the amount of power this one eye haves.' He thought, astounished.

He got up when the headache subsided and continued towards the bathroom.

-1 hour later-

Naruto lied in his bed when his right eye snapped open when he heard the door open. He glanced down to see Shizune and a busty blond who had her hair in two twin pig-tails.

"Yes?" He question.

"Let me see your eye brat"

'Fucking rude dont'cha think" he thought. But he did as he was told and sat up and removed the bang of hair covering his left eye.

He was suprised when she sundenly teleported infront of him and put a hand on his eye and felt the now familiar warmth that soon followed.

"I-impossible, h-how?"

He glanced at her face to see it was full of shock.

*Ahem*"Well your eye is in good shape and so is everything eles" she said.

"You are free to go though I recommend not doing anything taxing to the body like lifting anything to heavy" She said, then she got up and was about to leave when she heard a cough from Shizune.

"Oh right, Shizune told me you would like to learn medical ninjutsu, why?"

"Because it seems useful in the field of Shinobi work" He answered.

"Hmm"

"Give me time to think about and I will see if I can teach you, until then you are dismissed"

He stood up and bowed.

"Thank you Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama" He said and then left.

After he left Tsunade decided to comment.

"Respectful brat, i'll give'em that"

Naruto walked into the hospital lobby where he saw families and hospital staff minding their own business.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted.

His right eye widen in suprise. No one in the village except those close to the Namikaze family knew him and then again those people barley knew him. He shifted his head towards the voice and saw it was the Namikaze family walking towards him. He was suprised to see them here. The suprise left him as his face went back to impassive, giving them a bored look.

"Yes Namikaze-sama" He said.

Minato and Kushina were both worried about their son. The one that they have negleted so much. The one that they left. It hurt them so much when they relized what they had done to their only son. They didn't give him any attention at all, ignoring him in favour of his sister Natsumi. They didn't even train him yet they put him up against his sister who has been training for two years along with the kyuubi chakara. That day when Natsumi had passed out from chakara exhastuan and from the blow Naruto had did to her they immediatly went to Natsumi's side and had rushed her towards the hospital. When Jaraiya heard the news he rushed over to see what was happening. After explaining it to him he asked where Naruto was, saying he needed to seal any youki that was still on him. Imagine their suprise when they learned they forgot about him. Minato immediatly teleported wher he was and was greeted with a horrible scene.

Naruto was on the ground, the grass below him already dead. Red foul youki swirling around his eye which was surrounded by blood. It looked painfull and the bad thing is. His son isn't even screaming…not even the faintest flinch. He quickly took him to the hospital where he was treated.

The next day Nastumi was realesed without a care in the world.

But Naruto was still in surgery the doctors trying to extract the youki.

That was four days ago.

Now here they are infront of their son who had his crismon hair in a bang over his left eye.

Naruto just stared at them, waiting for them to say anything.

"Are you okay" Minato asked.

"I'm fine"

"Here let us take you out for some ramen"

Naruto's face scrunched up in digust.

'I don't want that unhealthy piss broth that claims to be food' he thought.

Seeing her brother's face scrunch up she gasped.

"You don't like Ichiraku's ramen!" She pointed at him.

Kushina looked shocked. She was sure Naruto liked ramen.

"No I do not like thoses noddles" He said.

"Then what do you want to eat Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Nothing, I want to go back to the house" He said. He didn't call it home because it wasn't his home.

Minato noticed this and frowned.

"Okay. Let's go 'Home'" He said, emphisizing the word home.

He grabed all of them and hirashin all of them to the Namikaze estate.

Once there Naruto walked up the stairs and into his room. But before he closed the door he heard Kushina tell him dinner started at 6. He nodded and close the door and decided to rest in his bed.

-the next day-

Naruto was in a secluded area ontop of the hokage mountain training as hard as he could. He had shuriken and kunai target dummies set up along the tree's trunks and had a tai-justsu dummy in the center of the field. However right now he was running up and down the side of a tree.

He suddenly stoped and jumped down, shuriken and kunai at hand.

"Come out, I know your there!" He shouted.

Then an ANBU with a weasel mask walked out into the area.

"Hmm, to be able to sense me is incredible"he said.

Naruto put the weapons away and looked at the ANBU witha bored look.

"ANBU-sensei, is there something you need"

He had met The ANBU when he was 6. He was training in this exact area until an ANBU with a weasel mask came here and decided to watch him. Then he decided to make himself known as he approached him asking why he was training up here. Naruto answered him with a "personal business".

The ANBU dropped it and decided to watch him train, giving him a few pointers. When the day was over Naruto had thanked him and both have gone seperate ways. Until he returned next week and did the same. Soon Naruto started calling him sensei.

"Nothing Naruto-kun, I heard you were hurt so I've decieded to come and check up on you."

"Thank you sensei, I am doing well"

"Do you need any help today Naruto-Kun?"

"No not today ANBU-sensei"

"Very well then, i'll be off then, farewell"

"Farewell"

The weasel maskes ANBU dissapeared in a flock of crows.

'Now that i'm alone…'

He started thinking about the contract he made with Sussano and about what needed to be done.

He had to do something everyone thought impossible to the shinobi world.

Bring it peace.

So he thought and thought.

'That's it!'

'I just have to unite the nations, but how? Why do people work together? Hmm, what was that saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend? Yes! They will need a common enemy…I will have to be that enemy. I will need to cause something that will put all the nations together against me, but how?'

His right eye shot open, wide at the conclusion.

'…FUCK'

So he got up and looked down. Then his head shot up, His right eye full of determination instead of it's usally boredness.

"I will need to become powerfull, and many other things, so I better get to it"He said, aloud.

And so began to train, to study, and learning.

Chapter end

Heres the link to what the eye looks like just imagine it purple with the design whit==

fs71/200H/i/2010/319/e/0/settgl_simon_s_eye_by_

Also I do not own Naruto


	3. Time to start

Chapter 3

Time to start the Plan

5 years.

That's how long it took to get to his power. And yet he feels like he barely scratch the tip of the ice berg. Like he is being held back by this foolish village. The very same village he was born and 'raised' in. He scoffed at that. This village is nothing but an obstical that he will move out of his way.

"Carefull kit, your sounded like that spoil Uchiha." A voiced boomed.

'Sorry Kyuubi-sama but I can't help but feel like i'm being held back." Naruto said as he sat down at his desk, ignoring his classmates.

Ahh, the academy.

It should up it's standards. Seriously, it was too easy. Maybe not for the Namikaze child but she was 'special'. That is another thing. He no longer associate with the Namikaze family. Ever since that day they will try to talk with him more and interact with him, but he wouldn't have it. But whatever, time to move on, this was the day.

The day he would graduate from this…pathetic academy.

'How the mighty fall.' He thought to himself.

The "Peace" that Konoha has been claiming to have has weakend it.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, please come up."

Naruto stood up and walked towards the front of the class room and waited for them to say what he needed to do.

"Please use henge, Kawamari, and bunshin all in that order please." The sensei said.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." He said, his voice sounded bored.

He henge'd into the Shodai Hokage, then he kawamari with a nearby chair and then back, and lastly he made three bunshin. Just enough for him to past. He didn't want to display his powers or skill so he did the minium required to past.

"Next, Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze."

Said girl got up and stroded to the front, but not before stealing a glance towards her 'Nii-san'. She felt extremly bad after what she did to him and still does right to this day. She tries to interact with him after what she did but her parents keep training her non-stop, not giving her time to.

"Alright, please do henge, kawamari, and bunshin please." Iruka.

"No problem Iruka-sensei."

She easily did the first to and when she was about to do the bunshin, Mizuki, their other sensei smirked evily and held up a handsign under the desk.

'Chakar disruption technique' he thought. He did a small burst of his chakara and caused Nastumi's chakara to become uncontrolled for a short amount of time, causing her bunshin to pop up looking dead.

*sign*" Sorry Natsumi, but i'm going have to fail you" Iruka said. He wasn't going to give anyone special treatment no matter who they were.

"Aww come on Iruka, she did atleast make one, albeit a dead looking one" Mizuki said.

"I'm sorry but that won't work in the field Mizuki." He replied.

Natsumi turned and walked back to her seat with her head down. When she sat back down she let loose a small sob quietly.

"Next…"

An hour later Naruto was seen walking out of the academy with the leafs head-band wrapped around his right bicep with Natsumi rushing to him.

"Wait, Naruto-Nii, congradulations!" She exclaimed. Naruto just kept walking, choosing not to answer her but decided to nod instead.

"Nastumi, Naruto! Over here!" They heard two voices. They turned to see their parents walking over to them.

"How was it?" Asked Minato.

"Naruto-nii passed but I didn't." Natsumi said, her head down, ready to cry.

"What do you mean you didn't pass!" Kushina exclaim, shocked. Had all that training been for nothing.

"I don't know! I was about to do a bunshin and when I did it poped out dead!" Nastumi replied.

"But you mastered the bunshin." Minato said.

"Mizuki-sensei burst his chakara to disrupt Natsumi's causing her chakara control to become non-exsintent and her bunshin to fail." Naruto said.

The Family looked at him, shocked he said something more than a few words to them. Naruto, seeing this, just walked off to the house to train.

"Wait, Naruto, are you sure?" Asked Minato.

"Yes." He didn't even looked back when he answered.

"Don't worry Natsumi, when we get Mizuki you will get your headband too" Minato said.

Natsumi justed beam and cheered, but looked at her brother's back with a big smile, glad he did something for her and said something.

As Naruto arrived at the house later we can see him meditating, infact he was watching the turtorial for the third technique he gained from his eye. He had already mastered two of them during the last 5 years. They were extremly difficult to master.

The first one was called Tsukuyomi. This one was the easiest to master, it was just a matter of chakara control. It was also an original of the Uchiha's doujutsu, the Sharingan.

The second one was called Amaterasu, a technique that spews out black flames from his eye and can burn for three whole days and nights.

Now he is working on the third technique, Kage no Sutoraiki( Shadow strike), this will allow him become his enemies shadow, he could basically do anything with his enemy at this point.

Problem is…

"I don't have enough chakara." Naruto said, signing as he ran a hand through his hair." I have high chunin chakara capacity possibly really low jounin at most, this technique takes to much chakara and will leave me exhausted to any other enemies in the area."

"When I get this Jounin sensei I am going to have to ask him for any chakara control excercises as I do not know anymore"

He sat and thought for a minute in a meditive stance with his eye's closed. His eye's then shot up in relization.

'Kyuubi-sama! Do you know any chakara excercises I could d?' He asked Kyuubi.

"Yes, I do indeed kit, you could…"

With Mizuki…

"Where is that brat?" Mizuki asked impatiantly.

"Mizuki-san, I need you to come with us." A voice asked. He turned and came face to face with a weasle masked ANBU and his team behind him.

"Shi-." Was all he could get out before he was knocked out.

Back with Naruto 2 hours later...

"This is difficult." He muttered. We find him half way up the Hokage Monument trying to walk up it with A decent sized boulder attached to his back.

5 minutes later he made it to the top where he collapses out of breath.

"Crap I have to get going or the Namikazes where start to question me." He told himself. And with that he got up and started tracking his way back home.

When he got there he saw Kushina in the kitchen along with Natsumi and Minato in the living room working on a seal he assumed. He shut the door as silently as he could and started walking up the stairs.

"Naruto, is that you?" Kushina asked.

He signed as he didn't want to be caught.

"Yes, it is me." He stated with indifferenced laced into his voice.

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes, we are having Ramen as congradulations to you and Natsumi."

"Thank you but I have already ate some dango on my way home and I must rest." He said.

He bowed, turned around and walked away to his room, his step as quiet as can be and slowly shut the door.

When he shut the door he walked to his bed and laid down in it.

Eatting dinner with them will soon start a bond.

He couldn't form a bond.

It will ruin all of his plans for the future.

He couldn't have that.

But for now he wants to evaulate his skills.

'I know I am low Jounin in taijutsu, Kage level in Fuinjutsu, Chunin in Ninjutsu, and basically a master in Genjutsu, I will need to start kenjustu training now so it won't become a problem later.' He thought to himself.

He then drifted off to sleep.

The next day Narut was at the Academy along with the others that passed the test.

"Good morning young Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha." Iruka said as he walked in.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei!" The class said except for Naruto.

"First off I would like to comgradulate…"

30 minutes later.

"Team 7 will be Natsumi Uzumaki Nakmikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and Sakura Haruno and your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi ans Kushina."

End

Okay let me clear some things up so Tou guys and gals wont be confused.

Uchiha murder did not happen because they will be useful later

The konoha 12 is now konoha 13

Sakura was a sling shot nut i decided to keep her in the story

Rest of the teams are the same with team 7 having 4 students and 2 senseis

Naruto os above chunin level but wouldn't be able to defeat a full fledged jounin

And lastly, please leave some reviews and also give me some ideas guys and gals.

Thanks,

xXDragon-BijuuXx


	4. C-Rank

**Powers of the shadow**

**Chapter 4**

**C-Rank**

"…_Take my eye…"_

***stab***

Naruto woke up, alerted and breathing hard, more like gasping for air. He trailed his arm to see his hand holding a kunai that was impaled into a fuinjutsu scroll he was working on. Ounce he got his breathing controlled he got up and picked up a scroll that was on his dresser that was addressed to him.

"_Naruto,_

_Me, Kushina, and Natsumi have gone for a training trip for about 3 weeks. We should be back by the time the chunnin exams start._

_From, Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze"_

Naruto smirked and got off of his bed and went to take a shower. After getting ready he put on a crimson long-sleeved shirt, black cargo shorts, and wrapped up his ankles in bandages with black shinobi sandals, His head band on his fore head one slide covering his left eye.

'Time to go.'

He held up a hand sign and disappear.

_**Training Ground 7 **_

Naruto open his right eye just as Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the training ground with the later asking the other on a date. He just closed his eye again with the same bored expression on his face.

_**Hokage Tower**_

"Team 7 reporting for another mission Sandaime-sama." Kakashi said, glancing up from his icha icha book for no more then a second.

"Good, now you can either clean the Inuzuka Kennel, Paint the academy fenc-" He was cut off by Sasuke.

Surprisingly.

"Hokage-sama, I must request a higher rank mission, not these chores." He said, quite angrily that he is being held back by these stupid D-rank missions.

"Sasuke, You can go on a higher rank mission when Hok-"

"Fine, Sasuke, I'll give you a C-rank mission, Bring in the client." Hiruzen cut Iruka off.

A man no older than 40 walked in. He had on a grey vest with an even greyer pair of pants, wearing a straw hat, grey hair with a grey mustache, his breath reeking of achohol.

"That's it, a bunch of brats, your sending a bunch of brats?"He asked.

That got looks from the people around the room, Kakashi and Hiruzen looking annoyed, Sasuke and Sakura look at him pissed, and Naruto still looked bored.

"I rather you not judge them first Tazuna, They are Konoha's best gennin team."Hiruzen said, looking at Tazuna annoyed.

"Tch, They better not get me killed."Was all he said before he walked out.

"Sign, Meet at the west gate in 30 minutes, Pack for a month." Kakashi said, before he too left via Shunshin(1). Team 7 just walked out to get ready for their first true mission.

_**30 minutes later**_

Naruto arrived first at the gate followed by Tazuna.

"Hey Kid."

"My name is Uzumaki"

"Uzumaki, can I trust your team with my safety?"Tazuna asked.

Naruto just looked at him with a bored expression plastered on his face.

"Sure." Was all he said.

Finally Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi arrived.

"Alright lets go, Diamond formation Naruto watch our backs." Kakashi ordered.

_**Later that day**_

"Tazuna-san?"Called out Sakura. A grunt was her response.

"Your from Wave Village, right?"

"Yes?" Signaling for her to continue.

"Do they have Shinobi there to, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No Sakura, they do not, in fact the only villages that have shinobi are The 5 Great Ninja Villages, along with any other village that have a good enough income to hire and employ shinobi."Kakashi said.

Suddenly a puddle appeared infrint of them but no one noticed it, except for two people.

'Genjutsu?' Naruto thought.

When they walked passed it two figures jumped out of it, ready to slice one of the shinobi.

Naruto didn't even turn when he took out a Kunai and threw it. It found it's mark impaling one of them in the chest, stabbing the heart, killing him instantly. The others turn when they heard a body drop and a enraged scream.

"Brother!"

They saw two Kiri shinobi, both wearing body armor and a gas mask, one had attached to a claw which had a chain link to the other claw attached to the dead shinobi. Suddenly the Kiri ninja's head snapped up. His eye's glaring at the red haired boy.

"You! I will kil-" He was cut off when a Kunai found it's way to his shoulder causing him to scream out in pain.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Why should I tell you any-Ahhhh!"Another kunai Impaled his knee.

"Why are you here?"

"W-we were sent here to kill the bridge builder."

"By who?"

"Gato"

A kunai was sent to his neck, killing him instantly.

"…"

Nobody said anything as they just stared at Naruto, then back to the two now dead shinobi. Then they heard a cry of "Katon: Hinotama gijutsu!" and the surrounding area began to heat up.

_**3 hours later**_

After the whole fiasco Kakashi interrogated Tazuna to tell them to tell him the truth behind the mission. When he explained that Gato moved to wave village, draining the village dry and killing anyone who opposes him. They had a vote and everyone agreed to move on with the mission but not before Kakashi sent a scroll requesting for back-up, he got a reply stating that team 8 would assist them with the mission and that they could expect them sometime in two days.

Now here they are walking silently through the woods when out of no where Sasuke threw a kunai into a pair of bushes.

"Sasuke-kun, you scared me" Sakura said. Sasuke just ignored her and walked over to the bushes to pull out a white rabbit. Everyone except for Naruto released a breath a relief. Then Kakashi yelled, "Get down!" which everyone did so, Naruto tackling Tazuna.

"Well, well, well…"

**(A/N) **

**Short chapter I know but I wanted to get somewhere plus I wanted a chapter out by new years.**

**Alright readers of fanfiction drop a review and thanks for reading this chapter.**

**Bankai777-When you said "****i wonder how will minato react if he has to fight his son." I chuckled, then laughed, so evilly too. And thanks for the idea to.**

**Ndasuunye- ** fs44/150/f/2009/064/3/e/Dragon_eye_Purple_by_Blood_


	5. I'm Sorry

**Not a chapter…**

**It pains me to say this but I can't continue this story. Because I have no idea where I'm going with this. I had the beginning and the end all figured out but I cant think of a way to fill in the middle and fill up everything.**

**I kind of just rushed this story and I paid the price. **

**So if anyone wishes to adopt this story just message me and I'll give it to you but only the first person to message me.**

**Got until January 11,2014 to message me. And if nobody does then I'm going to delete it and that's that.**

**However I have another idea for a story.**

**It's a Konoha High story, and with this one I'm going to plan it out and everything, stick around and I will have the first chapter posted by the deadline. **

**It's called "Konoha's Transfer"**

**Also if you are a beta or know a good beta please help me out.**

**Sincerely,**

**xXDragon-BijuuXx**


End file.
